


Purpose

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Infinity War (2018)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Heavy Angst, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Thor dies channeling the energy of the dying star. He sees familiar faces to show him the way, but there is still a war to fight.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a mix of the Black Panther and Harry Potter death scenes. Lotsa feels.

"You will be harnessing the full power of a star, boy. It will kill you."

These words didn't seem to sink in as Thor flew over to the forge. He barely had a minute to think. Would this be it? He couldn't die like this, could he? No, he had to make it, and he would. A billion questions were whirling around in his head, but before he had a chance to give his actions any more thought, he gripped the sides of the forge, starting to turn them with all the force he had. All at once, the heat of the single star washed over him, the sheer power of it sending him screaming. Seconds later, the beams of light were beginning to peel his skin, and the god could feel his flesh bubbling. As he screamed, he faintly heard the rabbit cry out to him, as his muscles began to weaken.

He could hold on... just a little bit longer...

Suddenly, he felt an odd sense of tranquility wash over him-- as if his body had returned to its normal state, cool and calm. The light went out, and Thor felt himself falling.

Had he been successful?

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. He was still on Nidavellir it appeared, but it was quiet, as if nothing had happened.

"Rabbit?!" he called. "Ietri?!"

He rose slowly, frowning at the fact that he wasn't limping. In fact, his body seemed to be in perfect shape; no welts on his face, no injuries at all. After harnessing the power of a star like that, even a god would look a little battered.

"Hello?" he called, swiveling around. His voice echoed.

This was incredibly suspicious. Where had everyone gone? What had happened to the star? The weapon? As he was about to peer over the side of the level he was standing on, he heard a voice cut through the silence.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again, brother."

Thor turned, and suddenly, his whole body ached with the weight of a thousand stars bursting inside of him.

"Loki!" He rushed over, and wrapped his arms around his brother-- to his gratification, his arms did not pass through. He pulled away after a good long moment. "Loki, you..." He searched for words. "My god, I knew you weren't dead. Nidavellir?! You came to heal here?! _Brilliant!_ You and your wonderful tricks, brother! Thanos, he's still out there, we'll show him together... together, just how it's always been!" He slapped Loki on the back heartily. "Ah, you had me mourning again. You made it, all along!" Loki looked at him with a soft, sad sort of gaze, and shook his head. Thor frowned again. "What do you mean? Y-you're..." He chuckled. "You're right here in front of me!" Loki patiently waited for Thor to work it out, standing before him, but the god only grew angry. "Enough of your lies now! I demand to know... what are you..." Thor continued to screw his face up, until he began to worry. "Why are you here, Loki? What's...?"

Just then, he saw his father appear, and his mother. It dawned on Thor, and a horrible sick feeling filled him. No. No, no, no, he still had a war to fight, with his friends, for the defenseless people everywhere, he couldn't... this wasn't...

"I'm," he looked up, tears beginning to gather.

"Not yet," Loki finally informed him gently, "But you will be soon. You're on your way."

"What way?" Thor snapped. "There is only one _way_ , to stop Thanos--"

"You have already helped create the hammer," Loki cut in, "It would not have been created if you hadn't have sacrificed what you did."

"But I must be the one to wield it," Thor protested weakly, looking around him at his silent surroundings. He couldn't be dead... no, this couldn't be right... not like this!

"You have done all that can be done, my son," Odin said, stepping forward, "Rest now."

"It's time," Frigga encouraged, taking Loki's arm and looking at Thor, "It's okay."

Thor backed away from the outstretched hands of his parents, shaking his head.

"It-It cannot be my time, mother. I have so much left to do... I... you don't understand..."

"It is the sentiment of every  dying man that he must still accomplish centuries of greatness when his time has come," Odin smiled, "But no matter our paths, no matter our purpose, we cannot evade destiny."

Thor looked around. He looked at his mother's kind smile, his father's welcoming presence, and Loki's beckoning hand. They were all together again. A feeling of calm suddenly enveloped him like the blanket he used to wear as a child, and he felt safe, loved, peaceful-- _ready_. Would it be so bad to give in? He had fought, and fought, and lost everything... had he not given enough?

"Does it hurt?" Thor asked his brother quietly, "To die?"

Loki gave a small smile. "No. Remember that time we ventured to Alfheim, and fell asleep under the stars?" Thor nodded slowly. "...brother, i's just like that."

Thor stared at them, eyes growing heavy. His body, wherever it was, was beginning to fail, he could feel it.

"Let go, love," Frigga hushed his thoughts.

"We're so proud of you," Odin told him.

"Thor..." Loki raised his eyebrows as honestly as he had ever done, compelling his brother to listen. "Come."

Thor looked up into his brother's green eyes one last time, and almost reached for his hand... then, he heard choking, laughing, the blast of a stone connecting with a gauntlet. Then he saw those green eyes lying empty on the floor of that ship, and a thousand screaming voices calling out for help. A pang hit him, and he grimaced as he resisted being taken.

"You... are right, father. You cannot evade destiny." Thor's fist tightened as he stood straight. "But you can try."

Loki looked at him curiously, and a knowing smile tugged at his lips.

"Can't you ever simply do as you're told?" he asked in that same exasperated tone, and Thor took him by the neck, connecting their foreheads and closing his eyes. He wished with all his being that he could cherish this moment, but he had no time.

"Brother... since when were you one for playing by the rules?" he murmured wistfully, and ripped himself free, taking one last gaze at the family he would've given anything to see again. "I will see you all again one day... but today is not that day."

With great anguish, he watched them fade into golden ash, and felt the searing pain return in full as he was thrust back into his body.

"AGHHH!" he cried, and found his two companions beside him, looking down at his bloody, tear stained face. The hammer crackled with electricity in his fist.

"Holy shit, we thought you were dead," Rocket blurted, "Nearly gave me a heart attack." Thor was helped to his feet, and he felt the pain of not only his wounds but of having to say goodbye to his family a second time.

"You did a brave thing, boy," the Ietri, the dwarven survivor said, "You've started something that may just save the universe."

"Now," Thor said, swinging the hammer with purpose, "It is time to finish it."


End file.
